cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gewehr Girls und Panzer
Gewehr Girls und Panzer is a Japanese anime franchise which is set in a world where all-girls high schools engaging in World War II-era infantry and tank war games as sport. The show focuses on the activities and engagements of Kuromorimine Girls Academy, as they engage in war game competitions with other schools, all of them using World War II-era equipment. Setting The setting is in a universe where numerous all-girl schools in Japan engage in war games known as Shoujuu-Do and Sensha-Do, both with infantry weapons and tanks, and battle each other in competitions. The weapons, uniforms, equipment, tanks and vehicles used in these games are all of a World War II era, as only World War II era features are allowed in these games, though their are matches set up that create exceptions. Schools are created based around the sport, with each school representing a faction of World War II, such as Kuromorimine representing Nazi Germany, and Pravda representing the Soviet Union. While the Shoujuu-Do games of all-girl high schools focus on World War II era matches, the Shoujuu-Do games of all-girl colleges instead focus on World War III era matches, with modern style equipment. The show focuses on Kuromorimine school, particularly on high school girl, Hikari Masaki, a former high scoring Shoujuu-Do practitioner at Pravda school, who transfers to Kuromorimine after an accident at Pravda. After adjusting to the new school, Hikari becomes the second in command of Kuromorimine's Wolf infantry team, lead by Chihori Nishikori. With that, Hikari and Chihori lead Wolf team and the Shoujuu-Do forces of Kuromorimine in fighting numerous matches and gaining victories, ultimately culminating in the final battle between Kuromorimine and Pravda, who is lead by Hikari's older sister and Shoujuu-Do champion, Ikumi. Schools * Kuromorimine (Germany) * Pravda (Russia) * Saunders (America) * Gloriana (Britain) * Chiang (China) * Maginot (France) * Shinhoto (Japan) * Anzio (Italy) * Jatkosota (Finland) * Shah (Iran) * Shiva (India) * Maple (Canada) * Kangaroo (Australia) * Kebab (Turkey) * Rio (Brazil) * Chinchilla (Mexico) * Kielbasa (Poland) * Sudeten (Czechoslovakia) * Camel (Palestine) * Siam (Thailand) * Haile (Ethiopia) Characters Main Characters * Hikari Nishi-Himmel - The main protagonist. She is a very kind, playful and gentle, yet timid young 16 year old Japanese high school girl with a hime cut. She is also a highly skilled practitioner in Shoujuu-Do, being a high scoring Shoujuu-Do practitioner at the Pravda school, serving alongside her older sister, Ikumi, the commander of the Pravda rifle force. However, after an incident, she is forced to transfer to Kuromorimine school, where she becomes one of the leaders of the school's rifle force, helping the school win a number of titles and gain countless victories. She also heavily looks after and cares for her step brother, Lewis, and she often plays with him and confides in him. She wields an FG-42 gun in battle during matches, while she also carries a captured PPSH-41 gun. * Lewis von Himmel - The younger 15 year old German step brother of Hikari and Ikumi. He greatly reveres his two older step sisters and is very caring and protective of them, often helping them with whatever they need. Initially, when his father, Heinrich, married their mother, Chiyo, and became a family, Lewis greatly disliked Hikari and Ikumi at first and was disdainful towards them, seeing them as replacements for his mother and his sister. However, he came to deeply love and care for them and start treating them as family over time, especially since they showed care for him when his illness left him in a wheelchair. As a result of this, he is rather self-loathing due to his deep regret for how he treated them in the past and because he feels like a burden to them due to his illness, despite them reassuring him not to feel this way. * Ikumi Nishi-Himmel - The older 18 year old sister of Hikari, and is the commander of the Shoujuu-Do force of Pravda school, her tenure leading Pravda to a numerous victories. She is more mature and responsible than her younger sister, and acts as somewhat of a helping caretaker towards her and their step brother, Lewis. While she appears stoic and distant, in reality, she is very sweet and gentle and is very loving and caring towards Hikari and Lewis, desiring them to live their lives and be happy. As such, she does what she can to fulfill her expectations, both to allow Hikari to be free to live her life and also to help provide for Lewis. After graduating, she is much more openly friendly, especially to Hikari. She wields a PPSH-41 gun in matches. Kuromorimine Wolf Team * Chihori Shinami - The captain and leader of Kuromorimine Wolf infantry team, and the secondary protagonist. She is a very beautiful 17 year old girl with a hime cut. She is incredibly kind, friendly, helpful, caring, gentle and polite, and always treats others with kindness, help and respect. She is a very skilled fighter and a brilliant leader and she fights in numerous battles and skirmishes in high experience and gains many victories for her school. She is also very playful and relaxed, often engaging in fun activities, and she often serves a motherly role towards her team while also skillfully leading them. However, she does often push herself to her limits and suffers from fears of disappointing others, but her friends allow her to reassure herself. She wields an FG-42 gun in battle, though she also carries a captured Thompson with a round drum. She also has a pet Akita dog named Momo, whom she keeps in her dorm due to her mother having allergies. * Miyuki Ichihomi - Wields an MG-42 gun in battle. * Hitomi Kirihime - Wields an FG-42 gun in battle. * Shinobi Hiranishi - Wields an MG-42 gun in battle. * Kimiko Chishimi - Wields an FG-42 gun in battle. * Miho Shirasaki - Wields an FG-42 gun in battle. Other Soldiers * Kiri Hibiki - Wields an MG-42 gun in battle, as well as an FG-42 gun. * Chiemi Miyasaki - Wields a Browning WZ gun in battle. * Hiyori Kunihiro - Wields a Browning WZ gun in battle. * Shiho Nakijima - Wields an FG-42 gun in battle. * Kiyomi Mitsui - Wields an FG-42 gun in battle. * Noriko Itsumi - Wields an FG-42 gun in battle. * Yuri Hoshino - Wields an FG-42 gun in battle. * Erika Minoriko - Wields an Browning WZ gun in battle. * Rihoko Shiori - Wields an Browning WZ gun in battle. * Emi Chiba - Wields an FG-42 gun in battle. * Rei Nikori - Wields an FG-42 gun in battle. Commanders * Remi Sasaki - Wields an MG-42 gun in battle. * Hilde Kiefel - Wields a Browning WZ gun in battle. Pravda * Katyusha - Wields a PPSH-41 gun in battle. * Nonna - Wields a DP-28 gun in battle. * Klara - Wields a DP-28 gun in battle. * Nina - Wields an SVT-40 gun in battle. * Alisa - Wields an SVT-40 gun in battle. Saunders * Kay - Wields a Thompson gun in battle. * Nicole - Wields a BAR gun in battle. * Jenny - Wields an M1 Garand gun in battle. * Ashley - Wields an M1 Garand gun in battle. Gloriana * Elizabeth - Wields a Bren gun in battle. * Amelia - Wields a Lee-Enfield gun in battle. Others * Chiyo Nishi - The mother of Hikari and Ikumi, and the wife of Heinrich and step mother of Lewis. She is a very loving and caring mother towards Hikari, Lewis and Ikumi and a loving wife towards her new husband. When her children were very young, Chiyo's original husband, Kenji, died. She eventually met German ex patriot, Heinrich Himmel, and the two entered a relationship, and they have been married for about ten years now. She is also very playful and enjoys socializing. * Heinrich Himmel - A German ex patriot who is the father of Lewis and the husband of Chiyo Nishi, and the step father of Hikari and Ikumi. He is rather stoic and a bit tired, but he is also very loving and loyal and he cares deeply for his family. He was a former German soldier and instructor of Shoujuu-Do, who often gives Hikari and Ikumi advice on their sport. * Maho Shinami - The mother of Chihori Shinami. She is very traditional, and like her daughter, she is very gentle and kind, while also very timid. She runs a florist shop, and while she personally dislikes the sport of Shoujuu-Do, finding it intimidating, she is still highly supportive of her daughter taking up the sport, especially since Chihori excelled in it and even helps with her flower arrangement. She also becomes a close friend of Chiyo Nishi. * Hisako Nishi - The older sister of Chiyo and the aunt of Hikari and Ikumi. She is a director on the International Shoujuu-Do Federation, and is the master of the legendary Nishi style of Shoujuu-Do. Unlike Chiyo, Hisako is heavily strict, cold, unfeeling and prioritizes victory over all else. Throughout their lives, Hikari and Ikumi learn Shoujuu-Do under her, with Hisako being especially harsh on her nieces with the goal of making the two sisters her best students. However, over time, she does warm and loosen up slightly, even coming to appreciate their own forms of the sport. * Akebi Shima - A JSDF officer who is the general instructor of the Japanese Shoujuu-Do schools. She is a captain in the JSDF, and is very playful and joking, and she is a very close friend of Mike Harrison, with hints of them secretly in a relationship, leading to rumors of one. She is very supportive of the students and, despite her unconventional mannerisms, she is very relaxed and carefree and helps the students to calm themselves, and sometimes acts as a goofy cheerleader. * Mike Harrison - An American residing in Japan, working as an adviser to the Shoujuu-Do schools. He is a former U.S. Marine and war veteran who is currently serving as a leading instructor for the Saunders school. He is very proud of being an American, even wearing an American flag on his head, and he also has a love for Japanese culture. He is a boisterous and joking individual, and while somewhat crude, bombastic and full of himself, he is still very friendly, helpful, generous and good-natured, and he is very honorable and hard-working, and being very protective of his friends, students and colleagues. He is also very popular among the Shoujuu-Do schools and is responsible for coming up with many of Saunders' winning strategies. * Caitlin Jenkins - A British instructor of Gloriana. She is rather stuck up and rude, and demands full victory from the Gloriana school, pushing them to their limits, and sometimes beyond them. She is also not above using underhanded tactics to win, and she often terrifies her own students. However, she can be courteous and graceful after a match, even if Gloriana loses. * Hanako Tanaka - The servant of the Shinami household. She is very loyal towards Chihori and Maho, and she displays a very caring, jovial and helpful disposition. While doing everything Maho asks, she is more confident than her employers, though she can also be overly emotional, often breaking out in tears. She is very comforting and supportive, and she acts like a cheerleader towards Chihori, being very fond of her. * Anna Himmel - The older, 17 year old sister of Lewis. She was a reigning champion in the German Shoujuu-Do team, and as such, Lewis deeply admired her. She and Lewis shared a very close relationship, with Anna being extremely caring and fond of him, often comforting him and showing very strong kindness towards him. However, it is later revealed that the relationship had a disturbing twist, as Anna would molest Lewis, but convinced him that this was what normal love was like, leading him to feel loyalty towards her. When Heinrich found out about this, he tried to put a stop to it, leading Lewis to resent his father, especially after Anna dies alongside her and Lewis' mother in a car accident. Eventually, Lewis' bond with Hikari and Ikumi allows him to fully realize the true nature of his sister and let go of his old bond. Episodes Other Media Video Games * Gewehr Girls und Panzer: Shoujudo Match '(PS3, Wii) * '''Gewehr Girls und Panzer: Shoujudo Mission '(PS4, Switch) '''Trivia Category:Games Category:Films